


Stronger

by viola2909



Series: Stronger [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dueling, F/M, Nervousness and awkwardness in love, You are the only one for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viola2909/pseuds/viola2909
Summary: Eowyn tries to prove herself, so that her brother may allow her to fight in war alongside him. It doesn't work out.Grima watches his beloved from afar, wishing to only help her, to see that beautiful smile on her face.





	

**Stronger**

While the man in front of her wasn’t brawny, he had stamina, something that she was sorely lacking as was evident from the duel. Her heart beat faster due to the heavy exertion that came from swinging the sword at the nameless man her brother had decided to fling upon her and his intentions were definitely to prove that she could not hold her own even against the lowest ranked knights.

Her beloved brother wished to discredit her as a fighter and she could not let that happen.

 

They had already spent good time on the duel and both she and the knight were almost out of breath. For this one last swing of the sword, she would give her everything. She charged at the man with a battle cry, pushing him with all her might and down he fell with a cry, unable to counter the sheer direct strength of the attack.

 

She had won. Eowyn closed her eyes in relief, missing the threatening look her brother sent the knight’s way. Gulping, the knight kicked Eowyn’s legs, and she fell to her knees. With the hilt of his sword at the nape of her neck, she somehow stopped herself from screaming in frustration. Every part of her body ached and it seemed the heart could not pump blood any faster.

 

“Leave,” her brother ordered.

 

The nameless knight quickly stood straight, and bowed to both the princess and her brother, and scuttled away, fumbling with his sword and shield.

 

Eomer walked over to Eowyn, and held out his hands.

 

“You tried your best, my sister.”

 

Eowyn looked at him with an inexplicable expression and refusing the help, she got up on her own with support from the ground.

 

“You need more finesse. There is time yet, before I lead you in battle with me. I hope you understand,” Eomer.

 

Eowyn silently nodded, looking intently at the ground. Eomer comfortingly squeezed her arms, before walking out of the hall.

 

Eowyn fell to the ground, embracing the pillar near the same door her brother exited from, and let hot hears stain her dress.

 

“This is unfair, oh this is so unfair! I want to learn but I have to do it in secret, I have no teacher and my brother expects me to best his knights that receive training every day the sun rises! Oh how cruel is he! I know he jeers at me! I.. I…”

 

Eowyn cried freely, and no one heard her woes, her relief also a curse.

 

But hidden behind another pillar, silent and unmoving, was Grima, son of Galmod. He saw all the cunning and unfairness of Eomer lay out over his poor sweet princess, how they made jest of her ambitions, how they undermined her total beauty that she was – strong and kind and so, so fair.

 

Grima had always yearned to comfort Eowyn, stoke her fire, for that fire was what made her, _her_ and that when he fell in love, it was Eowyn’s everything that called out to him. But he stopped himself. For he was sure, that Eowyn would look at him as Grima _Wormtongue_ \- the pale-faced, black-haired slighter man that never fit amongst the golden people of Rohan- and not as Grima _,_ who was just another mortal man, working for the great king Theoden.

 

But today, he felt his heart clench on itself, as he saw an angel cry. On its own accord, his feet brought him closer to Eowyn.

 

“My Princess, are you well?”

 

Eowyn gasped as she saw the King’s Advisor staring at her expectantly, and quickly stood up, wiping her tears. Her cheeks filled with the red hue of shame and she begrudgingly realized there was no use denying what he had saw.

 

“Have you come here to laugh at me, snake?” Eowyn asked disdainfully.

 

The words hit Grima hard, and he clenched and unclenched his fist in raged sadness.

 

“Perhaps facing cruelty surmounts to throwing that cruelty on others. I apologize for intruding Princess, I shall take my leave now,” Grima said and bowed mechanically, turning to walk away.

 

“Wait!” Eowyn suddenly called out.

 

Grima stopped and turned to look at Eowyn, puzzled.

 

Perhaps Eowyn was digging her own grave here but she had to know what the snake meant by ‘facing cruelty’. Did he actually understand what she was going through?

 

“What… did you mean by ‘facing cruelty’?” she pointedly looked at him and asked.

 

Grima nodded in understanding and said, “While I commend your warrior spirit, I know it is not enough to win over a knight that is trained regularly and has much more stamina than you, something your brother took advantage of.”

 

Eowyn was startled. He had caught her exactly where he needed. Frustrated at her shortcomings being pointed to her, she sought to turn it on him, “You forget your place. Do you seek to accuse the Prince’s most beloved cousin?”

 

Oh. So this was how it was to be. No matter what he would say, the princess would twist it ruthlessly.

 

“I merely wished to console you. Why does it warrant such unkind words?” Grima asked with a tightly drawn face.

 

Unexpectedly, Eowyn answered, “I… apologize. Thank you for your kind words, but they do nothing to lessen my sorrow for I do not know how to proceed henceforth.”

 

Grima blushed under her gaze and sweet words of apology. He had not expected that. He could not leave her hanging like this. He had to do something to make her happy. He could not bear to watch tears marring her face.

 

“Princess… you need to practice every day if you are to become capable,” Grima hesitantly said, not sure if it would console her but anything to break the silence after her tears.

 

She looked at him, lightly wiping her tears, “Oh I do, sire, but clandestine practices do not make much of the blood burned and I cannot learn the intricacies without someone to duel with.”

 

“Oh,” Grima said and dumbly nodded. He couldn’t think of anything else to say.

 

The wretched King’s Advisor had made her realize her own shortcomings. What she needed now was not a teacher, as much as a partner. Someone to duel with. But the most glaringly obvious impediment to this was her own brother. While he did not verbally affirm his distaste, Eowyn had known him for long enough to know where his dispositions about her interests lied. He would refuse to duel with her. And the knights, oh they would die under his command, and she hardly thought any one of them was up to practicing with her.

 

“My lord, perhaps you—”

 

“Oh please! Call me Grima,” he said eagerly.

 

Eowyn pointedly looked at him but nodded. Very slowly, she began, “Grima, would you… perhaps…like to be my dueling partner?”

 

Grima looked up at Eowyn in shock. This was more than he could ever hope for. This was more intimacy than what he had even hoped for in his dreams. Oh, to hear his name in her tongue! And what an unbelievable offer! Ah, cruel fate! He begs for morsels to stay in her shadow and the only food she gives him is one he cannot taste.

 

His head hung in shame and eyes showed self-loathing, “Princess.. I… I am only a man of clever words and crafty minds. The iron hilt has never been touched by my hand.”

 

Eowyn looked down and lightly nodded. “Then, there is nothing to be done,” and she turned to leave.

 

Grima, overwrought at watching her leave, shouted, “Wait!”

 

Eowyn immediately stopped, and turned to look at him in confusion.

Grima hadn’t wanted their dialogue to stop. It was a searing pleasure in itself, to be in her company. But now that he had mindlessly stopped her, he needed to speak and fast. While the Princess had bestowed this civil conversation upon him, too many emotions from him would make her a disbeliever.

 

“We… I..I have a proposal, my Princess,” he said.

 

“Yes?” she asked.

 

As the Princess looked at him expectantly, Grima sweat to come up with something, _anything_ , to make her stay near him.

 

“We.. I… we could perhaps, begin your daily training with the same knight that you dueled with today. The two of you are almost equal in skill, he merely possesses more stamina than you.”

 

Eowyn wasn’t against the idea. Orderly dueling with a person having more stamina than her would only serve to increase her finesse. But therein again, lied the problem. Surely, her brother would never allow a knight under his authority to spar with her.

 

“And why do you, Lord Advisor, think that the knight is so inclined to train with me, against his sire’s commands?”

 

_Grima. Please call me Grima._

“While his sire’s commands sit heavy on his shoulder, I am no man of lighter standing. _I_ shall personally command him to train with you. If need be, I will convince the King himself,” Grima said proudly.

 

Eowyn was shocked. She hadn’t expected this turn of events. And more than that, she had never expected Grima _Wormtongue_ to help her like this. Relief, mixed with no little amount of apprehension, flowed through her. With the right motivation, this could fruit to success.

 

“Thank you Grima,” Eowyn said and smiled at the man. She turned to walk towards her room, eager to repose after the trying day.

 

“I love you Eowyn,” Grima whispered to nothing and no one, as his eyes desperately hooked onto the retreating back and the air that carried his beloved’s scent soaked his senses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there people! Hope you liked it so far. There is a second part to this one. I am not sure as to how many parts I'll make, that depends on where I'll take the story.


End file.
